


Sweet and Thrilling

by prestissimo



Series: Lost Entries from the Daily Ledger of Nicolas de Lenfent [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abandonment, Gaslighting, Gossip, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestissimo/pseuds/prestissimo





	Sweet and Thrilling

It was never the idea that he abandoned me that sent me unwillingly to bed with too many clinking bottles of wine.

I was afraid to sleep. I loathed returning to that empty bed, only to wake up without his form tucked against me.

' _He’ll get cold,_ ' I thought.

' _He’s in danger_ ,' I thought.

I was still so young then. I still held hope that someone would help. Someone might explain the awful awakening, the winter wind, the sleepless fretting and searching until it was light and the world awakened without Lestat in it.

Now I know how foolish I was to think anyone might lift a finger from their money purse to help a fool. They all knew already that Lestat merely bided his time. Perhaps they wondered how long he would keep me at his side until I was no longer a useful source of income. Certainly no one could claim I was the jewel of Renaud’s, not the way my princely wolf killer was.

“Sweet and thrilling,” they wrote about my solos. Nothing more.

That is all I have left to offer, perhaps. Lestat absconded with the best parts of myself.

 — NdL


End file.
